Adasia Mohr
"'''Emmett Beauregard: '''Daisy, if I make lots of money before you finish Hogwarts and get really rich, will you marry me? I'll make thousands and thousands of galleons, I promise. ''Adasia: I will, but only if you're rich!" '' : —Adasia to Emmett Beauregard in Relative Terms Biography Early Years Adasia was the first daughter (that didn't come out of an egg, that is) born to the veela Threnody and her first husband, Abraham Mohr. She was always very similar to her mother, both in appearance and personality. Hogwarts 1882 It was the year when Adasia started her official magical studies at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor, along with a friend she had met during the summer, Miss Reiko Mountbatten, though the two became distanced by the end of the school year. From early on, Adasia became the interest of various male students and she was quite in favour of their interest and affections. 1883 In February, Adasia meets with a Slytherin three years above her at school, Emmett Beauregard. He is charmed by her veela blood and their meeting results with Adasia's very first kiss. From that day, the two have a rather innocent affair, with them often meeting up in secret to do smoochy things. It is also in February when Adasia first meets Muireann Sheehan, a Gryffindor two years above her at school. While Muireann's plain looks would have made her indifferent in Adasia's eyes, their common obsession about the Appleby Arrows, Adasia's favourite Quidditch team and Muireann's cooperative nature makes them bond. The summer is a particularly thrilling one, as the Quidditch World Cup is hosted in Britain and for a Quidditch enthusiast such as her that is a great prospect. She is disheartened when her brother Edward and her favourite Appleby Arrows' player, Samuel Echelon-Arnost only gain a position in the second string, which makes her gain a rather foolish dislike for the Chuddley Cannons. By the end of the Cup, Adasia's new crush is Arthur Pettigrew. 1884 After Arthur Pettigrew is arrested for playing Creaotheceann, Adasia writes a series of anonymous letters to the Daily Prophet Daily Prophet Article of 31 August 1884 Daily Prophet Article of 02 September 1884 demanding his release. She writes under the pseudonym Venus Morland. Appearance Adasia is a great beauty, which is to be expected, given the veela blood in her. She looks a great lot like her mother and if anyone wondered what Threnody looked like in her youth, they'd only need look at Daisy. She looks somewhat older than her actual age, due to her above average height and her rather matured appearance. Someone who doesn't know her will likely assume that she is in her mid-teens. Personality and Traits Just like any person with veela blood, Daisy is vain with a somewhat hot temper. She is impulsive and dares to take risks and not at all shy around members of the opposite sex, unlike most girls of her age. She is charismatic person and not at all shy around strangers. If she wants it, she can befriend any male with not much effort, though the same cannot be said about females. While she tries not to make herself hated, she has very few female friends and perhaps no true ones. Her favourite type of friends are passive and cooperative sorts that never question her or refuse her anything. Notable Relationships Threnody Mohr Adasia is a miniature of her mother, both in personality and looks. To Daisy, her mother is a role model of what a woman should be and she strives to follow her example. Rasmus Mohr Rasmus is Adasia's only full sibling. The two get along well and he's one of the few people Daisy completely trusts. Unicorn Carmichael Adasia's closest female friend. They met on their first year, after they were both sorted into Gryffindor and they became fast friends. Because of her good looks, Adasia respects Unicorn more than she does other girls. The two have similar personalities and interests and the only "shadow" in their relationship is the fact that Adasia tends to receive most of the male interest from the two. Emmett Beauregard Adasia's first kiss. The two had a brief relationship, though currently they no longer keep contact, mostly because Daisy grew tired of him as soon as blonde seekers stopped being her favourite type of men. Muireann Sheehan One of Adasia's few female friends. While she finds Muireann plain in appearance, she likes her cooperative nature. She only really seeks her out when she wants to bitch about things to her or when she wants to ask her for favours. Crushes Samuel Echelon-Arnost The Appleby Arrows' seeker was Adasia's first intense crush on a professional Quidditch player. For months, she was obsessed about him, collecting pictures of him from the Daily Prophet and reaching as far as to push his betrothed, Miss Matila Prince off the stairs when she found out about her. Arthur Pettigrew After the end of the Quidditch World Cup, Arthur quickly became Adasia's new obsession. Because of him, her new favourite type of men is dark-haired chasers. Because of him, she also "betrayed" what used to be her favourite team, the Appleby Arrows, by becoming a fan of the newly established team, The Hogsmeade Howlers. Notes & References Category:Characters